1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to closure mechanisms in programming languages. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for preventing the unsafe sharing of mutable captured variables by closures in software programs.
2. Related Art
Some programming languages allow for the capture of variables within the lexical scope of closures, as well as the mutation of those variables at deeper points in the call chain and/or by different threads. However, mutation of captured variables may lead to race conditions and/or atomicity failures if the corresponding closures are executed concurrently (e.g., in multiple threads, processors, and/or processor cores).
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for avoiding unsafe sharing of mutable captured variables in multithreaded environments.